The Psychic Vortex
"The Psychic Vortex" is the twelfth episode of the third season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on January 11, 2010. Summary Raj bribes Sheldon to act as his wingman resulting in both of them having dates. While out at dinner, Leonard learns that Penny believes in psychics which causes a fight between them. Extended Plot Sheldon and Raj attend a university mixer, with Sheldon as Raj's . Sheldon only goes because Raj bribed him with a Green Lantern lantern, which Sheldon brings with him to the mixer. They meet Abby (Danica McKellar), who takes a liking to Raj, and her friend Martha (Jen Drohan), who tries to connect with Sheldon. They end up playing at Sheldon's place. For a second date, Raj bribes Sheldon with his pair of hands, signed by Stan Lee. Late in the date, when Sheldon says he's heading off to bed which is fine with Martha though Sheldon just says good night. Later Martha knocks on Sheldon's door saying that the other couple are "getting busy" and asks if she can hang out in his room. Sheldon obliges, and states he'll just sleep in Leonard's room, surprising Martha and nullifying any means for the two to have sex together. Meanwhile, Leonard and Penny go on a double date with Howard and Bernadette, and Leonard is upset to discover that Penny believes in . Later, Howard shows Leonard that he will have to accept that sometimes his partner will impose her beliefs to him if he wants to be in relationships. Critics "This is a perfect showcase of Sheldon’s comedic side. I have said before that he is at his funniest when interacting with people who haven’t met him before and this proves especially true here...Sheldon is completely oblivious to Martha’s sexual interest in him which is a comedy well that may never run dry...However Leonard and Penny’s story had many a flaw.,..The Big Bang Theory is always one step away from being a good show. This was funny though." - The TV Critic's Review Quotes :Sheldon: And what is my function as wingman? :Raj: You help me run my game. :Sheldon: Alright, and what is your game? :Raj: When I lie through my teeth to a woman, you nod and agree. :walks by and notices Sheldon's lantern :Abby: Hey that's pretty cool, what is it? :Sheldon: It's a limited edition Green Lantern lantern. My friend is looking for someone to copulate with. :Abby: laughs You're very funny, I'm Abby. :Sheldon: I'm Sheldon. :Raj': How do you do? Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali. Call me Raj. :Abby: Hey Raj, where are you from? :Raj: The mysterious, sub-continent of India. :Abby: Ooh, India. :Raj: You know India? :Abby: I saw Slumdog Millionaire. :Raj: Well I'm a slumdog astrophysicist. :Sheldon: I thought your father was a gynecologist? looks at him Sorry. and nods :Abby: Hey Martha, come over here. Meet Sheldon and Raj. :Martha: Is that the limited edition Green Lantern lantern? :Sheldon: In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight. up his ring to the lantern and it lights up. :Martha: Oh, that is so awesome. :Sheldon: Thank you. Raj Have you chosen one to copulate with? Notes *'Title Reference': The title refers to Penny's belief in psychics. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=273 *This episode was watched by 15.82 million people. Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of Sheldon's Red Dell XPS m1710 laptop, and Leonard's Dell XPS m1710 laptop, before they are stolen in the next episode "The Bozeman Reaction" and replaced by an Alienware M17 Nebula Red Laptop (Sheldon) and a Dell XPS Adamo Laptop (Leonard) *Danica McKellar who portrays Abby had a role in , one of Leonard's favorite series. *Sheldon misquotes the Green Lantern Oath saying "In brightest day, in darkest night" while the oath states "In brightest day, in blackest night". *Penny says, "Well, the last big thing I did was this production of above a bowling alley." She first mentioned this play in "The Terminator Decoupling". Kaley Cuoco previously played a character on another show who played Anne Frank in the season two episode, "The Story of Anne Frank and Skeevy". It also came up when Penny discussed her career in "The Recombination Hypothesis". . (This could be a reference to Kaley Cuoco's character Bridget on "8 Simple Rules for Dating my Teenage Daughter", who landed the lead role in her high school production of "The Diary of Anne Frank"). Gallery Mar9.jpg|Picking up girls with a Green Lantern lantern. Mar7.jpg|Raj and Abby. Mar6.jpg|Physics ARE real! Mar5.jpg|Jamming with Abby. Mar3.jpg|Hulk agree. Mar2.jpg|Jamming on their first date. Mar1.jpg|Sheldon on a date with Martha. Psychic Vortex.jpg|Sheldon and Raj. TBBT-The-Psychic-Vortex-3-12-the-big-bang-theory-16950426-853-480.jpg|Sheldon on a date with Martha. Hulk3.jpg|Special Edition Green Lantern Lantern Hulk1.jpg|Incredible Hulk Hands Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Green Lantern